The present invention relates to a wagon capable of further serving also as a table.
The wagon conventionally used to transport food, beverage and the like are for serving food and the like while moving the wagon. Therefore, the wagon body is formed narrow, normally 30 cmxc3x9781 cm, and it was unstable to use the upper surface as a table.
Therefore, the present invention provides a wagon that is equipped with a mechanism enabling the wagon be used as a table, which can safely transport food and beverage, and at the same time, can easily be set to a desired position as a table for serving food and beverage.
The wagon according to the present invention is equipped with a first wagon having a lower face plate and an upper face plate, and constituting a storage space between the lower and upper face plates, and a second wagon stored within the storage space of the first wagon.
An auxiliary table plate is connected to the longitudinal side edge of the upper face plate of the first wagon. The second wagon is mounted so as to rotate from a first position where the second wagon is completely stored inside the first wagon to a second position rotated to an angle of 90 degrees from the first wagon. The auxiliary table is mounted so that it can be pivoted from a position hanging down from the upper face plate to a position leveled with the face plate.
When the second wagon is at the first position, the auxiliary table plate hangs down so as to cover the storage space of the first wagon, and when the second wagon is at the second position, the auxiliary table plate is pivoted to level with the upper face plate of the first wagon, where the second wagon serves as a supporting member supporting the auxiliary table plate to the position leveled with the upper face plate of the first wagon.
Moreover, the first and second wagons are formed to rotate, the rotation axis positioned at the center of the upper and lower face plates of each wagon.
The second wagon has a supporting mechanism equipped to the lower face plate thereof, and when the second wagon is rotated to the second position, the support mechanism supports the second wagon at a leveled position.
The supporting mechanism of the second wagon includes a drive unit driven along with the rotation of the second wagon, comprising a cam groove mounted to the lower face plate of the first wagon, and a support member mounted to the lower face plate of the second wagon including a cam follower guided by the cam groove and a link mechanism.
Moreover, the wagon is equipped with a glass holder mounted to the back surface of the upper face plate of the second wagon.